


Run Away

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, embarrassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-28
Updated: 2000-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poetry from when I was...twelve.  Exists here as a testament to how much better a writer I've become in the last ten years.  ^_-</p></blockquote>





	Run Away

Run away  
Run away  
I want to run away.  
This is not my destiny.  
Run away  
Run away  
I am a racer  
not a defender of good.  
Run away  
Run away  
I will accept my destiny  
You can't work alone  
I can no longer  
Run away  
Run away.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry from when I was...twelve. Exists here as a testament to how much better a writer I've become in the last ten years. ^_-


End file.
